woozenworldfandomcom-20200214-history
AzaleaRoseBella
AzaleaRoseBella, known as Azalea Rose Campbell, is a player on Woozworld Online. She is a reunioned relative along with Seth, and Chloe to RavenMiranda. Personality TBA Her Story of View: Life in Pixie Hollow Azalea first joined Pixie Hollow in March 14 2012 as Rose Rainbowheart. Her love interest was Dustin Starmeadow and got married on July 2012. She met Rosa Rosesparkle (ChloeRosaMcAnne) with Seth Dashshadow (Sethary) in June 2012. She met Yasmine Lemonblossom (RavenMiranda), along with Yasmine Limeblossom (RavenPrincess) on July 2012. She enjoys the Pixie Hollow Years with her family until she stopped on June 2013 to play Animal Jam for 2 months, she heard that Pixie Hollow was shutting down. So she goes on Loot Palace and calls her fairy family to get unlimted access. On September 18 2013, we all know that virtual games are virtual. But in the comic story, Azalea died in the story. But in the reality, she quits. Until later in September 15 2014, She sent her friend, Geneva to find her sister Yasmine in games, until Geneva founded Yasmine in Woozworld as RavenMiranda. Azalea came to Woozworld, but she thought it was a ipad game, she told Miranda (no longer called Yasmine) that she don't know how to make her profile clear like Miranda's. Miranda told her it was also a competer game. Azalea invited ChloeRosaMcAnne, Sethary, Torianda, and the unnamed others to Woozworld. But what about Dustin Starmeadow? Azalea was worried about it, Seth told her that he was trying to tell him to play, but he doesn't respond the messages, until it was sadly revealed that Dustin said he wanted a divorce in Seth's inbox. Later, Azalea was single. She was upset, and still thinking of her happy times with Dustin back in Pixie Hollow, but in weeks, she got over it. But she is still worried about her daughter in Pixie Hollow. Azalea wanted her daughter to come back, hoping that her daughter wasn't killed by Captain Hook or any bad fairies. What empires does she rule? Since she already left Woozworld to a trip to Loot Palace along with Sethary and Torianda (and unknown if ChloeRosaMcAnne went along with them), she gave her land to her sister Miranda Rachel Campbell. Here is the list: Pixiellowia Empire (gave to RavenMiranda) Conclusion Gallery Trivia * Azalea used to be married with Dustin, but after a brief divorce with Dustin, she is now single. (currently) * Azalea liked Pink gold better in her crown, but all her alliance crowns were gold instead. * Azalea is Pink & White previously as a royalty (according to PH during August-September 2013), but now she is Purple & Hot Pink as a royalty. It is rare that she wears pink & white as a royalty. * Azalea was used to be a younger sister of Sethary back in Pixie Hollow years, but now twins in Woozworld. * Azalea was the first princess/empress that has a daughter that didn't show up to Woozworld after the first anniversary Pixie Hollow closing. * Azalea & RavenMiranda gotten along with each other in Pixie Hollow, and in Woozworld. * RavenMiranda was used to be second child of the Campbells, until Azalea joins in to take RavenMiranda's place, making RavenMiranda as the middle child instead (story is planned by Jasmine), but soon rarely a middle child as there were many siblings joining in. * Azalea have her blonde hair gene by her Aunt Zoey460g * Azalea is a younger twin than Sethary & a older sibling to Ethan. * Azalea can be seen wearing casual as Pink & white theme, or Purple & Hot Pink (her current royalty colour) * In Pixie Hollow, Azalea was the only sibling that was married. In Woozworld, there were some siblings that were married (such as RavenMiranda). Category:Woozens Category:Females Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Players Category:Roleplayers Category:Princesses Category:Empresses Category:Queens Category:Beautiful Category:Pretty Category:Young Category:Campbell Family Category:Travelers Category:Royals Category:Rulers Category:EAH Royals Category:Arosea Empire Category:Pixiellowia Empire Category:Pixie Hollow Players